Party and Kiss!
by Clarissa Fujita
Summary: Summary: Hitsugaya hari ini lagi ulang tahun! Dia mendapatkan banyak hadiah, namun ada satu hadiah yang mengejutkannya dari seseorang yang mencintainya!. RnR Please! Gaje...


Party and Kiss!!!

Characters: Hitsugaya T. & Ichigo K (mungkin)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: Hitsugaya lagi ulang tahun!!! Dia mendapatkan banyak hadiah, namun ada satu hadiah yang mengejutkannya dari seseorang yang mencintainya!!. RnR Please!!! Gaje…

Disclaimer: Saya umumkan bleach punya… *digeplak* Woi!! Jangan asal geplak dong!! Aku mau bilang bleach punya Tite Kubo tau!!!

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Soul Society, Di divisi 10 tumben-tumbennya sepi, gak ada suara kapal pecah(?). Hitsugaya lagi di meja kantornya, minum teh hijau hangat sambil merasakan angin sejuk yang masuk dari jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan dibuka. "Hah… enaknya kalo sepi…" Kata Hitsugaya sejenak dan langsung meminum the hijau kesukaannya, Tiba-tiba dari luar ruangan divisi 10 terdengar suara derap kaki, Hitsugaya yang mempunyai firasat langsung mempersiapkan sesuatu _"Matsumoto… pake pentutup telinga aja…"_ Batin Hitsugaya sejenak dan langsung memasang penutup telinga. Benar saja dugaan Hitsugaya, yang muncul Matsumoto "Taicho~, Taicho disuruh ke divisi 1 ama Soutaichou" Kata Matsumoto sambil narik napas, Hitsugaya pun membuka tutup telinganya "Dipanggil? Ngapain?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Matsumoto yang lagi duduk di sofa gara-gara capek, langsung aja mulut Matsumoto ngejawab pertanyaan sang Chibi-taichou itu *dikejar Hitsu* "Meneketehe… gue kan fukutaicho, jadi gak boleh tau urusan taichou-nya, kan?" Kata Matsumoto enteng dan merasa tidak bersalah pada sang kapten, Hitsugaya udah jengkel jadi terpaksa dia meninggalkan kegiatannya dan pergi menuju divisi 1.

* * *

Di divisi 1 sudah ada Soutaicho dan Ichigo, Hitsugaya kaget kenapa ada Ichigo di sebelah soutaicho "Kurosaki? Ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Hitsugaya, yang jawab bukannya Ichigo tapi malah Soutaicho "Begini cucuku (siapa yang cucu loe?! *dibakar soutaicho*), Aku menugaskan kau dan Ichigo untuk membasmi hollow di Karakura" Kata Soutaicho menjelaskan, Hitsugaya malah marah-marah "Kenapa Aku sama Kurosaki?! Kenapa gak sama para kapten aja?!" Bentak Hitsugaya, Soutaicho memberi tatapan super serem ke Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya yang seakan mengerti pun langsung menjawab dengan anggukan dan langsung narik Ichigo. Di karakura Hitsugaya Cuma duduk-duduk aja sedangkan Ichigo disuruh Hitsugaya ngalahin semua hollow yang ada, kalau gak dia gak boleh ketemu ama Rukia selamanya, ya udah deh dia nurut (cie… cie… demi Rukia nie *tampoled*). Lama kelamaan Hitsugaya bosen sendiri, akhirnya dia ngajak ngomong Ichigo "Kurosaki, kamu segitu sayangnya ya ama Kuchiki?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang merasa heran dengan hubungan Rukia dengan Ichigo, Ichigo menjawabnya sambil melawan Hollow "Aku hanya menganggap Rukia sebagai adik (halah!! *ditabok Byakuya*), karena aku menyukai seseorang yaitu…" Jawab Ichigo yang sengaja diputus oleh Ichigo karena malu untuk meneruskannya, Hitsugaya malah tambah bingung "Siapa, Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya penasaran, Ichigo menjawabnya "Tidak, lupakan saja, oh, ya!! Makan semangka yuk!!" Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke arah Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya terlihat senang mendengar kata 'Semangka', mereka pun berangkat.

* * *

Ichigo sengaja mengajak Hitsugaya makan semangka di Karakura agar semua orang di Soul Society dapat mempersiapkan pesta untuk Hitsugaya, Ichigo memesan semangka tapi dia bingung mau pesan berapa, akhirnya dia nanya ke Hitsugaya "Toushiro, kamu mau semangka berapa potong?" Tanya Ichigo, Hitsugaya langsung menjawab dengan antusias "2 buah semangka besar!!" Kata Hitsugaya semangat, Ichigo langsung cengo denger jawaban dari Hitsugaya "Ya… Ya udah deh, pesen 2 buah besar" Kata Ichigo pasrah. Di Soul Society, Semua orang lagi nyiapin pesta di taman sereitei. Anggota divisi 10 sama Matsumoto pasti ikut (demi Taicho tersayangnya). Pesta gak dilakukan di divisi, takut kena marah ama Soutaicho jadi di taman aja (pastinya udah minta ijin). Yang bagian bikin kue adalah anggota divisi 9, 10, 6, dan 5, para kapten dan wakil kapten juga bantuin (bahkan laki-laki juga!!) yaitu Kuchiki Taicho, Unohana taicho, Hisagi fukutaicho, Hinamori fukutaicho, soi fon taicho dan Yoruichi, Renji fukutaicho, Rukia, Orihime CS pun juga ikut bantu. Sudah 3 jam Ichigo dan Hitsugaya di Karakura, Hitsugaya udah kenyang makan semangka 2 buah besar, dia mau ngajak Ichigo pulang "Kurosaki, ayo pulang!!" Ajak Hitsugaya, Ichigo juga sudah mempersiapkan untuk ini "Ayo, tapi make ini dulu ya!!" Kata Ichigo sambil memakaikan kain hitam dimatanya, Hitsugaya bingung + sebel "Ih!! Ngapain make kain hitam segala sih?!" Kata Hitsugaya, Ichigo tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya akhirnya sampai di taman Soul Society, semua yang ada disitu memakai pakaian pesta, gak ada yang make baju shinigami. Matsumoto mempersiapkan posisi-posisis dan meyuruh Ichigo untuk membuka tutup mata Hitsugaya "Ok Ichigo!! BUKA!!!" Kata Matsumoto, saat Ichigo membuka tutup mata Hitsugaya, semua orang langsung berteriak "OMEDETOU TANJOUBI, HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!!!" Teriak semua orang dengan riangnya, Hitsugaya Cuma cengo terus memalingkan muka ke Ichigo "Ini…" Kata Hitsugaya, Ichigo langsung ngejawab "Ini pesta untukmu" Jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum *author tepar* dan akhirnya pesta dimulai. Hitsugaya diajak masuk ke suatu ruangan sama Matsumoto, Hinamori, Rukia, dan Unohana, ternyata Hitsugaya disuruh ganti baju, tapi bukannya baju jas tapi malah gaun!!, "Nah, Hitsugaya-taicho, Saatnya ganti baju!! Kalo gak mau, kamu gak boleh makan semangka selamanya!!" Kata Unohana dan Matsumoto, Hitsugaya shock ngeliat bajunya, tapi itu juga terpaksa kalau gak dia gak boleh makan semangka selamanya. Dan akhirnya wujud Hitsugaya kayak gini:

Make gaun rok yang selutut warna putih sama hijau, dibelakangnya ada pita warna putih, make sepatu Lolita warna Hijau juga (maniak hijau), rambutnya dibasahin jadinya panjang lurus agak keriting dikit, rambutnya dibiarin urai, terus dikasih jepit warna hijau buat poninya, buat hiasan kepalanya make bando yang ada pita warna Hijau sama putih (Silahkan membayangkan sendiri!! *author tepar ngebayanginnya*).

Waktu keluar dari ruangan itu, semua mata orang-orang tertuju pada Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya ngerasa aneh sendiri "Ke… Kenapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya, semua orang langsung serempak berteriak "KAWAI!!!", Hitsugaya kaget malah hamper jantungan. Unohana nyuruh Hitsugaya Duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang besar buat ngebuka semua hadiah, Hitsugaya nurut aja. Waktu udah duduk, didepan matanya terlihat suatu gunung everest, eh… salah!! Maksudnya suatu gunungan hadiah, Hitsugaya cengo ngeliat semua hadiah itu "I… Ini harus dibuka sekarang?" Tanya Hitsugaya, Unohana menjawabnya dengan senyum khasnya. Hadiah yang diterima Hitsugaya macem-macem, ada gantungan, buku (gak tau buat apa), boneka, macem-macem dah!! (capek nulisnya --'). Rukia ngebawain kuenya (harusnya kan niup lilin dulu? O.o), Kuenya besar banget, Rukia ngasih tau sesuatu "Hitsugaya taicho, buat dulu permintaan baru niup ya!!" Kata Rukia, setelah Hitsugaya membuat permintaan dia langsung meniup lilinnya. Setelah Hitsugaya meniup lilin, Matsumoto membawakan sebuah biola "Ichigo, aku dengar bisa memainkan biola" Kata Matsumoto sambil menyerahkan biola itu, Ichigo malu "Pe… permainan biolaku belum bagus, masih jelek, sebaiknya jangan" Kata Ichigo yang menolak memainkan biola karena malu, Hitsugaya langsung melihat ke arah Ichigo "Apakah benar Kurosaki? Aku jadi ingin mendengarnya" Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum dan berhasil membuat Ichigo blush "Ba… baiklah, kalau jelek berhentikan aku ya!!" Kata Ichigo sambil mengambil biola itu dan memainkannya. Semua orang menyukai lagu yang dimainkan oleh Ichigo termasuk Hitsugaya, Matsumoto mengambil microfone yang ada di dekatnya "Nah, para hadirin, silahkan berdansa, dan bagi Ukitake taicho dan Hisagi fukutaicho, ada permintaan kalian memainkan alat musik untuk membantu Ichigo" Kata Matsumoto, Ukitake dan Hisagi menuju tempat Ichigo dan memainkan alat musik masing-masing, Ukitake memainkan piano dan Hisagi memainkan flute. Orang-orang berdansa dengan riangnya, Hitsugaya hanya duduk sambil mendengarkan alunan musik. Tak terasa Ichigo sudah bermain selama 2 jam, dia pun lelah "Matsumoto-san, aku mau istirahat dulu" Kata Ichigo sambil memberikan biolanya pada Matsumoto, "Iya, makasih ya Ichigo!!" Kata Matsumoto seiring dengan tepuk tangan dari semua orang. Ichigo pergi ke tempat duduk Hitsugaya untuk duduk, Hitsugaya kebingungan entah kenapa "Kurosaki, kenapa kamu duduk disini? Kan masih banyak tempat duduk?" Tanya Hitsugaya, Ichigo menjawabnya "Mau aja, habis aku mau duduk samping kamu kok" Jawab Ichigo, sekian lama dansa berlangsung akhirnya Ichigo mengajak Hitsugaya berdansa "Mau berdansa denganku, Yuki-Hime?" Tanya Ichigo, sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Hitsugaya mengambil tangan Ichigo "Dengan senang hati…" Jawab Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, saat mereka jalan ke tempat dansa, Hitsugaya berbicara "Dan Jangan panggil aku Yuki-Hime" Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, Ichigo juga hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdansa layaknya Cinderella (kok nyambung ke Cinderella sih?! O.o). beberapa menit pun lagu selesai dan dansa juga selesai, Hitsugaya kembali duduk di bawah pohon sakura, Matsumoto mengecek daftar orang yang sudah member hadiah tapi dia keheranan "Ichigo, kau belum memberikan hadiahmu?" Tanya Matsumoto, Ichigo menjawab dengan santai "Hadiahnya baru saja mau aku berikan" Kata Ichigo sambil duduk disebelah Hitsugaya, Rukia yang penasaran langsung bertanya ke Ichigo "Ichigo, hadiahnya apaan?" Tanya Rukia, "Ini…" tangan jahil Ichigo langsung membelokkan muka Hitsugaya dan… CUP!!! Hitsugaya dicium oleh Ichigo tepat dibibirnya, semua orang yang ada disana Shock seketika, Rukia jantungan+shock (sama aja ya??), Hinamori jantungan, Renji yang bru mau makan pisang malah nelen segepok pisang langsung (kasihan) dan berakhir di divisi 4, Byakuya yang lagi minum nyemprot minumannya ke Ishida, Matsumoto ampe ketusuk pulpen yang lagi dia bawa, Hisagi yang lagi minum sake saking kagetnya sampai nyemplung ke kolam ikan (minumnya deket kolam sih!!), dan lain lain (capek ngetiknya!!--'). Ichigo lalu tersenyum dan pastinya blush, Hitsugaya menutup mulutnya dan blush, lalu Ichigo mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat "Mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, Hitsugaya mengambil tangan Ichigo sambil tersenyum juga "Iya!!", Matsumoto pun berteriak "Pesta belum selesai~!!!!".

* * *

Ichigo menggandeng tangan Hitsugaya (pastinya yang masih make gaun) ke sebuah sungai yang terdapat banyak kunang-kunang dan capung, di dekat sungai itu juga ada pohon sakura, Hitsugaya yang lelah mengajak Ichigo untuk duduk disana "Kurosaki, Kita duduk disana saja" Ajak Hitsugaya, Ichigo menurutinya. Mereka duduk sambil melihat indahnya sungai dengan kunang-kunang, Ichigo yang teringat sesuatu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya yang ternyata cincin bunga, dia memanggil Hitsugaya "Hitsugaya, tolong ulurkan tangan kananmu" Kata Ichigo, Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya namun raut wajahnya kelihatan bingung "Buat apa?" Kata Hitsugaya bingung. Tiba-tiba Ichigo memakaikan cincin bunga itu ke jari tengah Hitsugaya sambil berbicara "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum, Hitsugaya membalasnya "Iya!! Terima kasih!! Kurosaki" Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum gembira, Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya dan berbisik "Panggil aku Ichigo, Yukihime" Bisik Ichigo, Hitsugaya membalasnya "Iya, Ichigo-kun!!" Kata Hitsugaya smabil tersenyum, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hitsugaya dan… CUP!! Hitsugaya dicium oleh Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya sambil diterangi cahaya kunang-kunang dan guguran bunga sakura. Sedangkan di tempat pesta, semua orang lagi sibuk nyari Hitsugaya ama Ichigo (kasian --').

Happy End

* * *

Risa: Maaf ya kalo ada misstypo-nya atau gaje banget

PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^^


End file.
